


Blood on Her Hands

by EscapeTheVault



Series: Highborn [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapeTheVault/pseuds/EscapeTheVault
Summary: Zenotha has an important job to do, and fallout to deal with.





	Blood on Her Hands

Zenotha was grateful for the covered carriage Faendal had arranged for her and Jenassa. The snow was just heavy enough that she didn’t want to have to sit under a pile of blankets on Bjorland’s carriage and freeze half to death. She’d been concerned for the horse until they walked out of Tundra Homestead to see him frolicking in the snow as the driver tried to hitch the carriage to him. She’d been content to watch- it reminded her a little of her childhood- long days running barefoot in the sand with pets and siblings to avoid chores. When the horse settled down, however, it was back to the present day. She gathered her furs closer around her and gestured for Jenassa to follow. They both climbed into the carriage and Zenotha knocked on the divider between them and the driver for them to leave.

“We’re going to Markarth first,” Zenotha said. “I told Bolli I would deliver a purchase order to Kleppr. Super easy. Oh, and then I have to murder Commander Maro’s son and frame him for treason. You know, just some quick errands.”

“Wait you have to KILL COMMANDER MARO’S SON?”

“Can you not announce it?” Zenotha hissed. “I like this carriage driver, I’d prefer not to have to kill him.”

“Oh, like he can hear us.”

“I’d rather not find out, okay?” Zenotha rolled her eyes. “Anyway, so I managed to filch Gaius Maro’s schedule. We’ll be arriving on Turdas afternoon. We’ll have time to get settled in Vlindrel Hall and get comfortable. I’m going to stage an encounter Fredas, either in the marketplace or maybe even in Understone Keep.”

“Stage an encounter?” Jenassa furrowed her brow.

“Yep. I gotta get close enough to him to place the letter on him, so I have to be close when I kill him. I can’t reliably get him from afar and then hope I can close the distance between us. If I’m going to be that close, I’ll be seen if I’m attacking him. Basically, I have to get him to attack me. If he attacks me, bam. I can ‘defend’ myself and justify saying that I’m trying to help him when I’m really planting the letter on him.”

“Are you sure it’s going to work?”

“I hope. If it goes south, I’m a Thane and can bribe the guards. Hence why we’re doing it there and not right over here,” she said, pointing out the window towards Whiterun. “I don’t need to cause any problems for the Companions.”

“Aww, how considerate of you.”

“Shut up.”

* * * * * * * * * * * *

“Keep back, citizen. I have important business I must attend to.” Gaius Maro looked her up and down and sneered. “The likes of you wouldn’t understand its importance so just get out of the way.”

“You must be Gaius Maro,” Zenotha purred. She stepped closer and reciprocated the glance. She held up her fist and opened it to reveal the mark of Sithis she had painted on her palm. “You should be careful out on the road. I hear it can be quite hazardous to one’s health…”

“Is that a threat? By the eight, I’ll cleave that arrogant head from your shoulders!’ He hissed. He drew his sword and lunged at her. She screamed and scrambled backwards, putting her hands up in front of her to deflect damage.

“Help! Help me, he’s going to kill me!” Sparks erupted from her hands and she looked away, as if she couldn’t bear to see what was happening. Blood poured out of Gaius’ nose and mouth as he convulsed and fell down at her feet. She contorted her face into what she hoped looked horrified. “By the eight! What have I done?”

The shouts of the guards reached her ears and she knew she only had a matter of seconds. She knelt down and pretended to check for a pulse as she slipped the forged letter into one of his armor pockets. Vorstag came running down the stairs from Vlindrel Hall, also shouting. 

“Thane Zenotha! What happened? Are you alright? I told you you shouldn’t be traveling alone. Where is Jenassa?” His face was contorted into such a convincing look of concern that even she was impressed.

“I’m alright, Vorstag. Jenassa stepped into the inn to deliver a purchase order. It’s fine.”

“What is this?” One of the guards shouted. He had found the forged letter. “This say ‘Nothing will stand between your men and his eminence. He will die by Stormcloak hands, and neither my father nor your great leader Ulfric will know anything is amiss until it is too late.’ By the eight, we need to warn Solitude before he arrives!.”

“I will do it,” Zenotha said. “I am going there to speak to Jarl Elisif and Falk Firebeard. I may as well give them this information, as well.”

“Not without some rest first!” Vorstag rubbed her hands and put his hand on her forehead as if to check for a fever. He was hilariously good at this. Best 500 gold she’d ever spent in her life.

“I’ll grab some sleep in the carriage. You come along to help Jenassa guard me. But I have to do this for the safety of the Emperor. I have no choice.”

“Yes, your Grace.” He gave the little half-bow he’d begun incorporating into the conversations they had for show. He was a relatively perfect partner in crime. A little too perfect.

‘Wait,’ she thought. ‘Bad Zenotha. BAD. He works for you. Knock it off.’

“Send for my things,” she said. “I need my good bow, my armor, and three of my good dresses. And my fur stoles. And a couple of pillows. Just… figure it out.”

Jenassa’s exit from the inn was perfectly timed. She came running over shouting and looked shocked at the scene before her and rushed to Zenotha’s side. “My Thane, I’m so sorry I was not here to protect you. I’m very grateful that you’re alright. What happened?”

“I was talking to him about being in Markarth and out of nowhere he just went berserk. Came after me with his sword and it was all I could do to stop him. Turns out he was plotting against the Emperor!”

“Plotting against the Emperor?” Jenassa’s fake concern wasn’t quite as good as Vorstag’s but could easily be brushed off as gruffness.”

“Yes. We’re headed to Solitude as soon as possible. We’ve got to warn them.”

“I’m with you, my Thane. As well is Vorstag.”

“I know.” Zenotha gave her a quick smirk and let herself be led out of the marketplace.

* * * * * * * * * * *

It was all Zenotha could do to keep from sighing impatiently. What was supposed to be a small audience with Elisif had turned into a huge dinner banquet in Zenotha’s honor. She knew she would be asked about Gaius in front of the dozen or so other guests and was nervous that they might ask too many questions. She hadn’t planned for this. Why didn’t she plan for this?

The other guests made up a sort of “who’s who” of Skyrim. Maven Black-Briar looked as annoyed as Zenotha was, talking to Brynjolf while regularly shooting disapproving looks at Jarl Laila Law-Giver for whatever reason that probably only made sense to her. Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone was regaling Bryling and Falk Firebeard with the greatly exaggerated tale of Zenotha defeating Movarth and his hoard of followers, all while fighting a dragon. Zenotha noticed Bryling and Falk seemed to be sitting quite close together, with one regularly brushing the hand of the other. ‘Scandalous,’ she thought, storing the information away in the back of her mind. Calcelmo and Faleen sat opposite of Bryling and Falk, chatting away. She could swear the Faleen was actually glowing. ‘Pregnant?’ she thought. ‘Maybe. Keep an eye on that.’ 

Jenassa had moved to sit next to Elisif and was attempting to keep the woman’s attention away from Zenotha with a story of their last visit to a Dwemer ruin. A burst of high-pitched laughter erupted from the Jarl and Zenotha cringed slightly. Jenassa was gesturing wildly along with the story and kept Elisif giggling for what seemed like ages.

It was then that Zenotha noticed that Farengar Secret-Fire, the court wizard from Whiterun, had found the ear of Sybille Stentor, Elisif’s court wizard. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Something was off about Sybille and she couldn’t place what it was. Instinct kicked in , and she got up from her seat and walked along the table to where the two were sitting. Farengar smiled, while Sybille merely looked up at her with a blank expression.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt. I just want to grab one of these apple pastries. I do so love apples, and we only have blackberry at our end of the table.” She awkwardly reached out and took a pastry from the large display sitting in front of them. She breathed in deep and the smell of blood hit her. As she withdrew her arm, Sybille suddenly grabbed it. Red eyes locked onto hers. ‘Vampire,’ Zenotha realized. She smiled down at the two of them. “I’m so sorry to have interrupted you. I’ll be back to my seat.”

“We should talk later,” Sybille smirked up at her. “Farengar tells me you’re a member of the Companions. I’d love to hear some of your stories.”

Zenotha stood for a moment, blinking in silence. Sybille released her arm and turned her attention solely back to Farengar. Zenotha stood there for a brief moment longer, then turned on her heel, making sure her skirts swished dramatically. When she reached her seat, she gingerly placed the pastry on a small plate and set it between her and Vorstag.

“What the fuck was that?” Vorstag’s concern was genuine underneath his faked smile. “I thought she might kill you on the spot.”

“Oh no big deal.” She leaned in to whisper. “Except she’s a fucking vampire. I’d heard rumors of Solitude prisoners randomly disappearing before they could finish their sentences but now I think it’s maybe how she’s feeding.”

“Do you think she can tell you’re a werewolf?” He casually leaned back and took a sip of wine out of his goblet, throwing a quick glance at Jenassa who was only a few seats away from Sybille. He calmly set down the goblet and picked up a knife to cut the pastry. “I get half of this, by the way.”

“She doesn’t have to know what I am. She knows I’m a Companion and I’m sure she’s smart enough to connect the dots.” She smiled at him and leaned in, laughing a little, as if she were flirting with him. Ever the performer, he smiled sheepishly and handed her her half of the pastry. Zenotha looked up and over in Jenassa’s direction. The dark elf was grinning wildly at her. Zenotha glared at her and dragged a finger across her throat, which just sent her into a fit of giggles.

“What’s wrong with Jenassa?” Vorstag was sincerely puzzled.

“Oh I’m sure Elisif just said something funny. She’s not much of a joker but when she is, she gets in some real zingers.” She stuffed the pastry in her mouth and looked around at the dinner gests.

“Ah. I see.” Vorstag didn’t sound like he believed that in the slightest. She ignored it. The next few mments were relatively quiet, until the unmistakable ring of silverware on drinkware couldn’t be ignored, and half the table stood up with their goblets raised in her direction.

“And to our guest Zenotha, who uncovered a plot by Commander Maro’s own traitorous son to murder the Emperor!’ Elisif was leading the toast. Zenotha froze. Jenassa mouthed an ‘I’m sorry’ to her and shook her head while she raised her own goblet.

“Hear, hear!” Jarl Idgrod also stood, raising her goblet. One by one, the rest of the table followed suit, with Vorstag standing last and offering his arm to help her stand. She reluctantly got to her feet as the others cheered and toasted her. Sybille’s eyes could have bored a hole in her, but everyone else was smiling and proud. Vorstag nudged her, a cue to say something.

“I hardly deserve your praise though I’m truly flattered by it. I only discovered his vile plan because he tried to attack me. If I hadn’t thought fast, I’d be dead and his secret with me. Let us instead toast to the Emperor.” She raised her goblet. Amongst a few murmurs, the others did as well, and they all drank. “And now I am sorry but I’m very tired from our travel. I will retire to my room in the Winking Skeever for tonight. Please, if there are any updates, leave them with Jenassa and she’ll pass them on.”

She bowed to Elisif and gracefully swept out of the room. Vorstag awkwardly bowed and followed. Jenassa grinned to herself and turned her attention back to the Jarl as everyone took their seats again. Now, Elisif wanted to know about the quest they’d had to take care of Potema and her followers, which was actually one of Jenassa’s favorites. It was so easy to distract the Jarl, it seemed.

The stories continued around the table until the candles were melted down and the room gradually got darker. Farengar had gotten flirtier with Jenassa with each goblet of wine until he was half asleep on the table saying her name over and over. She eased herself out of her chair and pardoned herself to Jarl Elisif. She managed to stay calm and she wound her way through the tiled hallways. The minute the door to the Blue Palace closed behind her, however, she sprinted her way through the residential district and through the town market until she’d reached the Winking Skeever’s door.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Zenotha rubber her eyes wearily. She sat at the desk in her room in the inn, writing a coded letter for Astrid. She knew the woman most likely knew everything that had transpired in Markarth but the story of the banquet might be of interest, especially the part where the Solitude court wizard was a fucking vampire. She wondered if having Sybille as an ally wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing. Enemies of the Brotherhood that they wanted dead without any ties to the organization might be best framed, arrested, and fed on. In turn, the Brotherhood could potentially protect Sybille from this up and coming “Dawnguard” group that she kept hearing about that seemed to be rather adverse to vampires and werewolves alike.

She signed the letter with her usual dramatic flourish, and dripped the wax for her seal onto it. There was something so satisfying about pressing her seal into the wax as the red got slightly darker as the wax cooled around the seal. She’d chosen a wolf’s head as her seal- it was recognizable enough for her friends, but didn’t draw too much attention otherwise. She’d wanted a dragon but then again that would be pretty obvious on a letter coming from the elf that had been dubbed “Dragonborn.” She sighed and picked up the letter. She straightened her nightgown as she got up. Her feet were freezing on the stone floor as she walked out into the main room of the inn. Corpulus smiled at her as she handed him the letter along with ten gold pieces. His silence and discretion were relatively inexpensive at this rate, and she took full advantage of that fact. That letter would be in Astrid’s hands in two days at the most. The exchange was wordless, and she slipped back into her room as quickly and quietly as she had left it.

Except there was someone in there now, Zenotha tensed, automatically assuming the worst, until she realized who it was.

“Erdi?” She relaxed. Erdi turned around. “Um…. no offense but why are you here?”

“Falk sent me, your Grace.”

“That…. Doesn’t really answer my question.”

“He thought that you might like some….company.” Erdi’s eye shifted away. “While you’re still in Solitude.”

“I mean, I’m quite tired and I’ve already got Jenassa and Vorstag to talk…..” Zenotha’s eyes widened as she realized what the woman really meant by ‘company’. “Ohhhh….. No, no… No. I mean, I appreciate Falk’s concern, if you could call it that. But I don’t require that sort of company. Also, I hope you agreed to this and aren’t just getting tossed around like some pawn.”

“No, your Grace, I agreed to his offer.” The maid had begun to blush.

“Well that’s good.” Zenotha tilted her head curiously. “Perhaps my man Vorstag would appreciate some company. I did notice you watching him at dinner. He IS rather good looking, isn’t he?”

The woman’s face got even redder. Zenotha couldn’t help but chuckle. She shooed Erdi out of the room and gestured to the door of the room next to hers with a smile. Erdi smiled back shyly and knocked on his door. She ducked back into her room before Vorstag saw her. Exhausted, she stumbled across her room to the bed. She was asleep the minute her head hit the pillow, and slept so soundly she didn’t dream.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The last of Zenotha’s trunks was loaded onto the carriage. Jenassa hadn’t gotten much sleep and was scowling at everyone and everything in sight. Zenotha exchanged an amused glance with Vorstag and stifled a giggle. She pulled her fur cape tighter around her and paused. Something told her to turn around- when she did, she saw Erdi standing outside the Solitude gate.

She did not look happy.

Zenotha turned to Vorstag, pointing behind her. “Everything alright? She kinda looks like she might want to knock you at right now.”

“I don’t know.” Vorstag shifted, clearly uncomfortable. “Well, maybe. She came to my room last night, which I feel like you orchestrated, by the way. I took her up on her offer and then afterwards asked her to leave so I could sleep. Was that bad?”

“Honestly I’m a terrible person to ask about it. I mean I guess the outcome of the encounter could have been discussed before anything happened? But I turned her away and she was fine with it.”

“But you didn’t sleep with her.”

“Yeah, I got nothing. I guess in my experience I’ve always been the one told to leave so it’s just normal to me. Not that that’s fair to expect someone else to accept.” Zenotha climbed into the carriage. Vorstag and Jenassa followed. 

“Really?” Jenassa piped up. “I would never have guessed that. I’d think that men fawned over you.”

“I mean it’s not like I sleep around or anything. If anything I probably go years between.” She knocked on the wall of the carriage. As they started moving, she threw one last glance out the window to where Erdi was standing. The maid turned slowly and went back through the gate, clearly upset. “I think the first supposed flirting I experienced was when the neighbors’ boy tried to push me into a well. It was always ‘well he’s mean because he likes you.’ And I took from it that I wasn’t interested in people being interested in me if it meant they’d do things like that to me. As I got older, instead of them being flat out mean to me, they just sent me away. Granted, this happened maybe three times in my life so far but when it’s three out of three times, it just imprints itself as ‘the way it is.’ If that makes any sense. And I’ve honestly been happier without dealing with it. And honestly wish that we could drop this because I’m starting to get a little uncomfortable. It’s irrelevant anyway.”

They rode in silence for about half an hour with Jenassa and Vorstag exchanging concerned glances. Then, Jenassa turned so that she could look at both of them at once. “Hey don’t you get something extra for killing Maro since you did it in a major city? I wonder what it is.”

“Gold would be nice. I have a feeling that’s not it, though. Maybe Gabriella will set me up with some good potions or recipes? Hell, if the weather stays like this, I’d be happy with a couple of pairs of thick socks.”

* * * * * * * * * * *

Olava the Feeble grinned when she saw Zenotha walking up the path leading to her house. She was sitting outside in the sun, knitting what looked like would be a pair of socks.

“Come to Olava for a reading, eh? I’m afraid I’m not in the best of humors for it.”

“I have this token for you.” She held it out for Olava.

“A token, eh? Let me see it.” She took it from Zenotha and examined it. “Oh goodness. You’re a friend of Gabriella’s aren’t you. Well I guess we both know why you’re here.”

“I…. was told you could see my future?”

“Well, yes, I surely can. It’s not something I do lightly, though, mind you, and it’s not going to be as specific as you’d like. But I’ll do my best. I will do this for you. Now, clear your mind and relax so I can see….” Olava’s eyes slowly went milky white and she took Zenotha’s hand. 

“Oh…. what do you see?” She tried not to sound weirded out. Olava chuckled.

“There is a cave. Well… more of a home, a place to feel safe, secure. You will find sanctuary there, lit by the star of dawn. And there are others- a child of night and a stalker of the sands… and a fool? But before you are family there will be blood. So much blood….” Olava inhaled sharply. “Ah but one more thing- a chance for adventure and wealth. It is a ruin, ripe for the plunder. Go to Deepwood Redoubt, for to the northwest. Then, Hag’s End. The last resting place of an assassin of old. A dark brother, with ancient possessions bequeathed to you.”

“Is there anything else?” Zenotha asked.

“No, that is all. I’m weary now and must rest.” Olava tightened her grip on Zenotha’s hand. “But child, please. Be careful, for this future has so much blood. And not all of it will be shed by you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This part's writing is horrible because I decided I needed to finish it today even though I'm a lot of pain. Hopefully the ideas are moderately okay. This is also the longest part to date.


End file.
